Nutty
"AHAHAH! HAHAHA! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" —'Nutty', Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Nutty is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Nutty first appears in this fan series as one of the four playable characters in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures. He follows Cuddles, Flaky, and Petunia on their quest to rescue Giggles from Bowser. Unlike his canon depiction, Nutty is shown to be extremely competent as he shares the same basic abilities as his three friends and is willing to travel along to rescue Giggles. To save her, Nutty and his friends venture through many different, diverse environments. Throughout their adventure, Nutty along with his friends meet many of the countless minions that Bowser had sent to stop the heroes. Despite this, Nutty and company had still managed to keep on going and eventually they even end up battling Bowser and his more elite minions. Upon defeating the Giant Alien in the penultimate level, they soon arrive at Bowser's room. From there, Nutty along with the other heroes would have to fight the evil King Bowser himself and upon defeating him, the heroes would be able to save Giggles. Upon rescuing Giggles, the heroes (including Nutty) would be picked up by Toothy's spaceship due to Bowser's spaceship self-destructing. Nutty moves slower and jumps lower, but he has the least slippery controls, allowing him to stop dead on his tracks and making him navigate icy terrains easier. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Nutty makes his next appearance in the sequel, ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2. He regains his role as one of the main protagonists of the game along with Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy. Within the game's introduction sequence, Nutty is first seen alongside Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, Toothy, and Princess Allay walking towards Happy Tree Kingdom's "Welcome" gate. However, their peaceful walk is soon ruined by the sudden appearance of Bowser riding a floating alien head. Bowser captures Allay and flies away quickly, prompting Nutty and the other five heroes to give chase. In the "shoot 'em up" levels, Nutty rides TwinBee. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Nutty returns as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. Very much like Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Nutty journeys through various environments (albeit taking place on islands this time) to save Princess Allay once again along with the help of Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Despite the rest of the playable characters (sans Cuddles) having slightly updated appearances, Nutty appears instead with an identical appearance from the previous games. His abilities have been refined due to the game engine update. Happy Tree Friends Origins Nutty appears once at the end of ''Happy Tree Friends Origins. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Nutty is one of the six playable characters in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, the first time with a new sprite design instead of basing it off from the Happy Tree Friends Java mobile game Blood Money. Nutty himself can be seen in the game's intro along with his friends investigating a strange meteorite. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Nutty appears as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. He retains his refined abilities from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and 5''. His Special Power, when unlocked, is the Frozen Chocolate Wall that can turn weak enemies into a solid block that can be walked on, otherwise it will just inflict damage. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, Nutty appears as one of the playable characters. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Nutty and the five main heroes plus Neena and Tacho are playable characters in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. He retains his Special Power from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Nutty, Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, Toothy, Neena, and Tacho are also playable in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Nutty alongside Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, Toothy, Neena, Tacho, Minttles, Allay (temporarily), and Lemy (also temporarily) are playable party members in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. General information Physical description Nutty is a light green squirrel with one yellow diamond shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he is excited. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe. One of his eyes bears a slight resemblance to Flippy's "flipped-out" eyes. It is apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it is almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else. Personality Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. As a result of his huge sugar intake, he is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks. He probably has an addictive personality in general. If he does not get what he wants, he will become very irate. It does not help that Nutty actually cares more about candy than he does about his friends and he seems to lack common sense. Speech While Nutty can also understand and speak clear English in this fan series, he speaks rather rarely, still dominated more by his crazed laughs and screams. His voice noticeably sounds deeper than most other tree friends, but still high-pitched enough to match a cartoony G-rated addict. His voice clips in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and 5'' are reused from Michael "Lippy" Lipman's performance. Yudhaikeledai is the closest to a volunteer imitating Michael's Nutty's voice, while his portrayal in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker where he is voiced by Gerwin sounds higher pitched. Powers and abilities in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Deluxe.]]Throughout the Happy Tree Friends Adventures games, Nutty plays as a slow-moving, low-jumping character. Despite this, he is also shown to use similar skills like running, shooting, jumping, swimming, and climbing, as well as surfing and piloting aircraft like the rest of the playable tree friends. He is also able to stop dead on his tracks due to his lack of inertia. Thus, unlike other playable tree friends, Nutty is capable of handling icy terrains better. Starting from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 (except Game Boy and RPG: The Fire Point), Nutty gains the ability to freeze weak enemies into solid chocolate blocks that can be walked on or destroyed. Relationships Friends and love interests Nutty and the other main heroes' relationships are rather one-sided when it comes to their alliance, not helped by him caring more about candy. Nutty's friends consider him reliable for his tight platforming quirks. Foes and rivals Nutty, like most tree friends, undoubtedly hates Bowser. He is willing to join Cuddles and company just to get rid of the Koopa King. Meanwhile, most characters, including tree friends, actually dislike him, while Nutty stays neutral towards them. Despite this, he shares the same hatred as the other tree friends towards Lifty and Shifty. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, the raccoons side with Bowser. Also, much like every other tree friend, Nutty fears Fliqpy. List of game appearances This is a list of game appearances for Nutty. Minor appearances, including cameos, are not counted. Profiles and statistics Main article: List of Nutty profiles and statistics Portrayals Nutty has been voiced by the following people: *Michael "Lippy" Lipman - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 *Yudhaikeledai - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 and Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land *Gerwin - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Nutty/Gallery. Quotes *''"AHAHAH! HAHAHA! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Trivia *Nutty's googly eye tends to switch sides on his face, either right or left. *Nutty, unlike most characters, does not have Pac-Man-shaped pupils. *Nutty suffers from heterochromia, as his eyes consist of one black eye and a googly green eye. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Squirrels Category:Playable Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Children